Cherit
Cherit is a unique Titan known to Seekers. By some unknown accident or genius operation, his essence became separated from his Amulet thousands of years ago. Now, unlike his other Titan cousins, Cherit is always invoked and somehow manages to stay anchored to our reality despite the separation from his Amulet. Another result of this separation is Cherit's ability to communicate in human language. He is the only Titan in recorded history to do so, as all other Titans are only known to communicate with their human counterparts through telepathic impression. Cherit was a long-time companion of Eathon Lambert, and upon his son's entry into the world of Seekers and Titans, Cherit made contact and quickly became Lok's best friend and loyal sidekick. Now Cherit adventures alongside Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, and Zhalia Moon, protecting the world from the evil Organization. History Cherit's history remains a mystery due to the fact that he has lost most of his memories. Thought, sometime in his history he became separated from his Amulet and is now constantly anchored in our reality. Cherit has been awake for over 10,000 years. In a season 1 episode, Cherit dreams of Casterwill summoning a large, darkened figuire, calling out his name. Could this possibly be Cherit's true form? In The Treasures of the Argonauts Webisode Cherit can remember wanting to learn how to speak by noticing that humans didn't communicate with the Rapport-Bond, so he worked hard to learn what the funny noises that they were making were and to learn what they meant. It became frustrating but because humans are the most important things to Cherit he was determined to learn human speech. It is likely that Cherit might have been a titan of the first Casterwill. In Knight of the Willblade Cherit recognizes Lord Casterwill and even refers to him as "Old Friend." Abilities Cherit has displayed the ability to fire energy blast from his mouth powerful enough to destroy other Titans with a single blast, although it leaves him exhausted afterward. In season 2, however, Cherit can fire a blast and still be flying, at one point, he fired twice and was still okay. Still, despite this, he does show some signs of exhaution after a blast. Cherit also has the ability to give other members of his team a power boost. Cherit has the ability to mimic voices. He is also an extremely good chess player. In The Legendary Titan of Fate it is hinted that Cherit has been around at least since the invention of chess. Gallery File:Cherit's Icon.jpg|Cherit's icon File:Cherit.jpg File:Cherit.gif Cherit lord casterwill.png|Cherit and Casterwill on an ancient painting. Trivia * In the episode "Into the River of Secrets" Cherit notes upon entering the Cavern of the Gargoyle that there may be a family resemblance between himself and the gargoyle statue, hinting that he may be related to Gar-Ghoul Titans. * Cherit is closely related to the mischievous Impet Titans. * Cherit could be the inventor of Chess, as said in The Legendary Titan of Fate. * Cherit doesn't need to eat, sleep or breathe. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Titans Category:Yama-Titans Category:Characters Category:Scout Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Small Titans